Diario de Mary Sue
by Erika Blackwood
Summary: Mary Sue es absolutamente perfecta, y ha llegado al mundo de Naruto para entablar relación amorosa con varios personajes. Viñetas.
1. Sasuke y Sue Lavacerebros

**Mary Sue, se mete con varios personajes. Cantidad de relatos cortos, turno de Sasuke.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Mary Sue caminaba por las calles de la aldea de Konoha. Había llegado hoy a la aldea, era un hada capaz de hacerlo todo con magia. Elegante, sensual, como una bailarina de ballet apoyaba los pies en la acera que desentonaba con ella. Su atuendo resaltaba, todos la miraban impresionados por tanta belleza en un solo ser. Pero cómo no iban a mirarla y enamorarse todos de ella, si era Mary Sue.

Tenía el cabello de un color dorado brillante, con mechas rosadas distribuidas por él. Era largo, pero acababa un centímetro antes de tocar el suelo. Tenía unos ojos expresivos y límpidos, con pupilas negras, centro amarillo y borde verde. Eran hermosos.

Sue tenía la piel más suave y blanca que pueda existir, y cubría parte de ella con un hermoso vestido rosado, que se ajustaba a la perfección a su esbelta figura. La gente de Konoha con la que se cruzaba la miraba de manera extraña, algunos llenos de deseo, pero ella tenía poderes mágicos. Sue podía leer las mentes de las personas, ya que era un hada. Un chico de cabellos negros se cruzó con ella.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo con una voz que sonó como una melodía a los oídos de él—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Abandonaré la aldea, tengo que matar a mi hermano —Sasuke se sonrojó un poco ante la mirada de la bella mujer, pero contestó igual.

—Sasuke-kun, por favor, no te vayas de la aldea. —Mary Sue clavó sus ojos exóticos en él.

Sasuke sintió como sus blancas mejillas se encendían cuando ella le tomó la mano. Cayó en los encantos de Sue y olvidó por completo que debía ir a entrenar con Orochimaru para poder matar a su hermano.

—¿Q...quién eres? —Tartamudeó de la vergüenza—. Tú no eres de aquí.

—Soy Mary, Mary Sue. Un hada.

Y dicho esto, Sue chasqueó los dedos y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaban dentro de la habitación de Sasuke. Sue le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar aún más, y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Sue, espera. —Dijo Sasuke algo temeroso y avergonzado como un niño pequeño—. Quiero que te quedes conmigo, y que pasemos el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Que formemos una familia. Te amo, te quiero y te adoro mucho y me casaré contigo en matrimonio y tendremos un embarazo femenino.*

**Fin**

***Gracias a Perlita por esa frase, la tomé prestada para iluminar a mis lectores con tan bellas palabras.**


	2. Naruto y Angst Sue

**Angst!Sue, turno de Naruto.**

* * *

Mary Sue se encontraba llorando en un banco de Konohagakure. Tenía el cabello negro, lacio y brillante, y caía por toda su espalda. Estaba con las manos cubriéndole la cara mientras lloraba amargamente. Tendría unos dieciséis años, pero cuando era pequeña la violaron tres veces unos niños en la escuela, se perdió en una tienda, la lastimaron y le quedó una cicatriz en el brazo, a su tía le dio un paro cardíaco, se quebró una pierna, su mamá se murió de cáncer, asesinaron a su padre, su abuelita se cayó a un precipicio y no sobrevivió, la violaron otra vez, le robaron todo lo que tenía de valor, la echaron de su casa, su mejor amiga fue atropellada por un orangután cuando intentaba cruzar la calle, sus primos mataron un león y están en la cárcel, su abuelo fue asesinado por su propio tío, su mismo tío murió de sobredosis, se quebró un brazo, la violaron y lastimaron de gravedad otra vez, la raptaron unos maleantes, nunca tuvo amigos, la violó un perro y hoy le vendieron un caramelo de limón cuando ella había pedido uno de frutilla.

Una chica de cabellos rosas llamada Sakura iba caminando feliz cuando se cruzó con Mary Sue llorando escandalosamente en el banquito.

—Oye, ¿quién eres y qué te pasa? —Le preguntó.

Mary Sue se quitó las manos del rostro, paró de llorar y levantó la vista. Sakura se puso celosa al notar la hermosura de ese rostro angelical con orbes azul brillante. Entonces Mary Sue comenzó a hablar con una voz que la hechizó.

—Soy Mary Sue y mi vida es terrible. —Sue tomó aire para largar todo de una sola vez—. Cuando era pequeña me violaron tres veces unos niños en la escuela, me perdí en una tienda, me lastimaron y me quedó esta cicatriz en el brazo, a mi tía le dio un paro cardíaco, me quebré una pierna, mi mamá se murió de cáncer, asesinaron a mi padre, mi abuelita se cayó a un precipicio y no sobrevivió, me violaron otra vez, me robaron todo lo que tenía de valor, me echaron de mi casa, mi mejor amiga fue atropellada por un orangután cuando intentaba cruzar la calle, mis primos mataron un león y están en la cárcel, mi abuelo fue asesinado por mi propio tío, mi mismo tío murió de sobredosis, me quebré un brazo, me violaron y lastimaron de gravedad otra vez, me raptaron unos maleantes, nunca tuve amigos, me violó un perro y hoy me vendieron un caramelo de limón cuando había pedido uno de frutilla.

Cuando terminó de hablar se largó a llorar con más fuerza aún. Sakura de inmediato compadeció a la chica y los celos se le esfumaron.

—Vamos... te llevaré a comer ramen y hablaremos. —Le dijo dulcemente para dirigirse con ella al lugar. Sakura se había olvidado por completo de todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día, lo único que importaba era hacer feliz a Mary Sue.

Sin embargo, cuando Mary Sue se sentó a comer y Ayame le entregó la comida, ella se largó a llorar otra vez.

—Es sólo que... mi madre me hacía ramen. —Dijo Mary Sue entre sollozos ante la interrogante mirada del resto.

Sakura sintió como la culpa la invadía al darse cuenta de que había traumado a la chica. Ahora no sabía qué hacer, ella había querido hacerla feliz y había metido la pata haciéndola sentir peor.

—Oye, ¡Sakura-Chan! —La voz de Naruto se escuchó—. Me alegra encontrarte por aquí, ya sabes. ¿Quieres salir en una cita?

—La hice llorar... —Dijo Sakura mirando a Mary Sue llena de culpa.

Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura, hasta que vio a Mary Sue llorando y se enamoró perdidamente de ella, ignorando a Sakura olímpicamente.

—¡Dios, qué linda eres! —Dijo Naruto.

Entonces Mary Sue levantó la vista enamorando a Naruto completamente. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta de que él era su media naranja de inmediato. Todo el dolor de Mary Sue se esfumó de inmediato para ser reemplazado por felicidad.

De un segundo para otro se olvidó que cuando era pequeña la violaron tres veces unos niños en la escuela, se perdió en una tienda, la lastimaron y le quedó una cicatriz en el brazo, a su tía le dio un paro cardíaco, se quebró una pierna, su mamá se murió de cáncer, asesinaron a su padre, su abuelita se cayó a un precipicio y no sobrevivió, la violaron otra vez, le robaron todo lo que tenía de valor, la echaron de su casa, su mejor amiga fue atropellada por un orangután cuando intentaba cruzar la calle, sus primos mataron un león y están en la cárcel, su abuelo fue asesinado por su propio tío, su mismo tío murió de sobredosis, se quebró un brazo, la violaron y lastimaron de gravedad otra vez, la raptaron unos maleantes, nunca tuvo amigos, la violó un perro y hoy le vendieron un caramelo de limón cuando ella había pedido uno de frutilla.

—Oye, no sé cómo te llamas. Pero te amo con toda mi alma, eres todo para mí, quiero que tengamos muchos hijos, seamos felices para siempre y todo eso... Y Sakura, será mejor que salgas de mi vista, nadie hace llorar a la mujer de mi vida.

Naruto sintió un odio incontenible hacia Sakura, la odiaba con toda su alma por lastimar a Mary Sue, cuando un segundo antes estaba enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, miró a Sue cuando ella lo besó.

Sakura se fue corriendo del lugar, Naruto había dejado de amarla para odiarla de un segundo a otro, todo por Mary Sue.

**Fin**


	3. Itachi y RPC Sue

**RPC!Sue**

Pobre Itachi...

* * *

Mary Sue caminó y entró a la guarida de Akatsuki. La creadora de Mary Sue había pasado horas editando la imagen de Sakura hasta conseguir que quedara así. Era rubia con mechitas verdes y rosadas, y tenía ojos calipso con puntitos amarillos. Un cuerpo esbelto, curvado que cualquier hombre desearía poseer y una belleza inigualable.

En el momento que Mary Sue hizo acto de presencia en la guarida todos quedaron impactados por su belleza.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —Preguntó Pain al verla infiltrarse—.

—Soy Mary Sue y vengo para unirme a la organización.

—Está bien. Tendrás que luchar contra Itachi.

Y así, sin más y sin sospechas, prepararon el escenario de batalla para Mary Sue. No se preocuparon porque fuera una intrusa que nunca habían visto en su vida, no les importó que pudiera ser el enemigo infiltrándose ni _nada... _confiaron en ella sin problemas, como si estuvieran desesperados por tener un nuevo miembro... claro, ¿quién no confiaría en Mary Sue?

Cuando fue hora de la lucha, Mary Sue transformó sus ojos. Dejaron de ser como eran para tomar un color rosado con muchos espirales blancos, dejando a todos impactados.

—¡Super Mangekyo Rinnegan! —gritó Mary Sue, e Itachi cayó de rodillas para perder la consciencia.

Todos la miraron impactados.

—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Pain.

—Ya lo dije, soy Mary Sue, la portadora de la fase más avanzada del Rinnegan y la Jinchuriki de 49389239 colas. Nadie puede vencerme.

Dicho esto caminó hasta Itachi, lo tocó y éste despertó.

—Mary Sue... —dijo Itachi, aún atontado—. ¿Có... cómo lo hiciste?

—Soy más fuerte que el Sabio de Los Seis Caminos, por eso fui capaz de hacerlo, Itachi-kun.

Y dicho esto, Mary Sue lo besó. Itachi no lo dudó y se dejó llevar por el beso de esa hermosa mujer, más poderosa que nadie en el mundo.

—Mary Sue... te amo. —Dijo Itachi.

Y, con el tiempo, la creadora modificó las imágenes de Naruto de niño para poder ser capaz de crear el hijo de Itachi y Mary Sue.

**Fin**


	4. Deidara y Yanta Sue

**Esta vez toca a Yanta!Sue, también conocida como La Sue Entrometida. A ver qué tal. Por cierto, gracias por sus reviews, de verdad los aprecio. Y... Deidara también es mi personaje favorito xD**

* * *

Mary Sue era fan de la serie Naruto y se pasaba horas frente a la computadora repitiendo los episodios una y otra vez.

—Deidara, no mueras —decía Sue entre sollozos frente a la pantalla donde pasaban el episodio 124 del anime.

Esa noche, la morena de piernas torneadas con solo catorce años se fue a dormir angustiada. Cuando despertó, no se hallaba en su casa, sino que estaba en un bosque. Se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar, hasta que en la lejanía divisó un... ¿kunai?

—¿UN KUNAI? —Se sorprendió Mary Sue—. ¡Estoy en Naruto! ¡Ahora podré hacer que Sasuke sepa la verdad sobre Itachi y que así no intente matarlo y no se encuentre con Deidara!

Mary Sue corrió y corrió, en el camino se encontró con Sakura y Naruto, y como ella era fan del NaruSaku, gastó un poco de su valioso tiempo en emparejarlos. Después se alejó de ellos satisfecha. Siguió corriendo y se encontró a Neji, así que también se detuvo y le contó la forma en la que Tenten lo amaba, hasta convencerse de que Neji le pediría que fuera la novia. En el camino también averiguó la línea temporal en la que se encontraba, y entre el bosque encontró a Deidara en el suelo y a Sasuke frente a él. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¡DEIDARA! —gritó ella, y se tiró encima de él evitando que descosiera su cuarta boca—. ¡NO TE MATES, POR FAVOR!

Mary Sue vio a Sasuke allí también, así que decidió que era hora.

—¡Sasuke, hay algo que debes saber! —dijo—. Vengo de otro mundo, donde ustedes son como una especie de reality show, y yo los veo. Sé lo que pasó con Itachi, pero en realidad fueron órdenes, ¡él no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡El Hokage se lo ordenó, porque el Clan Uchiha iba a dar un golpe de estado y si no lo hacía se desataría la Cuarta Guerra!

Y así Mary Sue le contó a Sasuke la verdad sobre Itachi. Sasuke miró a los ojos de Mary Sue y no dudó en creerle, entonces se puso a llorar y fue a buscar a Itachi para perdonarlo y que saliera de Akatsuki para irse a vivir a Konoha con él.

Sue se quedó sola con Deidara, por fortuna sabía que él se iba a suicidar y había llegado a tiempo para impedirlo.

—Deidara, tú piensas que el arte es efímero, yo opino igual —dijo ella con una sonrisa que dejó al rubio anonadado—. Tus creaciones son geniales, y me encanta tu bomba C4, pero no te suicides, por favor.

Deidara se enamoró de aquella chica que entendía su arte, así que olvidó su odio por los Uchiha y la besó.

Mary Sue impidió la Cuarta Guerra, revelando todo lo que sabía sobre la serie y emparejando a quienes ella quería, cambiando los hechos a su gusto. Obtuvo el perdón para Deidara en Iwa y vivieron juntos como aldeanos para siempre.

**FIN**


	5. Minato, Kushina y Basher She

**Sí, que hace un millón de años que no actualizo nada... ¡lo sé, lo sé, perdón! Estuve viendo sus reviews, son tan amables... gracias, en serio. Su apoyo continuo es lo único que me lleva a seguir escribiendo. Esta vez les traigo la historia de Basher!Sue, esas Mary Sues que solo se meten a la historia para hacer bashing a otros personajes. No solo la Sue hace bashing, sino que también los otros personajes de la historia "contagiados" por la Sue desprecian a ese personaje. Aunque lo hayan amado toda la vida, claro está... Generalmente es porque el personaje basheado está en pareja con el personaje favorito de la autora. En fin, ¡a ver qué tal!**

* * *

Minato, el cuarto Hokage, era una persona realmente amable y feliz. Se encontraba casado con Kushina Uzumaki, la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Esa mañana estaba en su oficina cuando una chica hermosa cruzó por la puerta. Minato quedó encandilado por su belleza y atributos, mucho mejores que los de su esposa. Mary Sue era la mejor ninja de la Aldea de La Nieve y había llegado a Konoha para entregar un mensaje. Ella siempre había estado enamorada del hokage y le había llegado la noticia de que una zorra intentaba estar con él. Fuera quien fuera, nadie merecía a Minato excepto ella.

—H-hola... —tartamudeó Minato, abrumado por los brillantes ojos de la chica—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No realmente, Hokage-sama —contestó ella mientras lo deslumbraba con su sonrisa—. Solo quería decirle... que estoy enamorada de usted.

El Hokage se quedó sin palabras. Una chica tan hermosa como esa... ¿enamorada de él? Tenía una esposa, pero de verdad no le interesaba estar con ella ahora. Nada superaba la belleza de la mujer que tenía en frente. Unos segundos después la puerta se volvió a abrir y una fea, horrible y malnacida pelirroja entró al despacho.

—¡Minato! —Kushina se detuvo y observó a esa chica—. Je, lo siento. No sabía que estabas ocupado.

La mal parida llevaba un horrible vestido que la hacía ver realmente fea. Minato se asqueó al mirarla.

—¡Bueno, entonces puedes irte! —le gritó Sue mientras se acercaba a ella—. Minato es mío y una zorra como tú nunca me lo va a sacar.

La pelirroja buscó algún tipo de respuesta en su esposo, pero él solo asintió y la miró con desprecio.

—¡Deja de meterte con nosotros! —el rubio se tapó la nariz del asco—. Hueles horrible, sal de aquí y deja de entrometerte.

Kushina sintió que en cualquier momento iba a llorar. ¿No era que Minato la amaba? ¿Por qué le pasaba esto...? Iba a irse, pero Sue caminó hasta ella. La belleza andante miró sus senos y se burló.

—Vaya, sí que estás plana. —Mary Sue sonreía—. Vete y déjame con Minato a solas, él no te quiere a ti, perra. ¿No ves que tu físico es horrendo?

Kushina comenzó a llorar, no podía creer esto. ¡Minato la amaba, habían pasado toda su vida juntos! ¿Cómo era esto posible?

El cuarto Hokage estaba deslumbrado por Sue, tan valiente y perfecta... se había enamorado perdidamente de ella de un segundo para otro.

—¿M-Minato? —su esposa lo miró—. ¿Acaso... es verdad? Esto... no puede ser en serio.

—Sí, Kushina. —el rubio ya no quería saber nada de ella—. Yo no te amo. Eres despreciable, solo estaba contigo por lástima. Me das asco.

En ese momento Mary Sue tomó a Kushina y la mató hundiéndole un kunai en el pecho. Le molestaba que siempre estuviera interfiriendo en su relación. ¡Que se dejara de entrometer en sus vidas! La pelirroja cayó al suelo y fue ignorada. Después tirarían su cadáver al campo si era necesario.

—Ahora ya no nos molestará —sonrió Mary Sue y se fue a besar a su nuevo esposo. Minato la correspondió feliz, amaba a Sue con toda su alma y ahora Kushina nunca más se metería entre ellos.

* * *

**De verdad me dolió hacerle esto a Kushina, uno de mis personajes favoritos XD. Pero meh, es así como las Sue-fickers lo hacen. Usan un personaje cualquiera y lo bashean porque sí, mezclándolo con OOC y más mierda. Saludos!**


End file.
